


Meeting the In-Laws

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Gods and Their Son [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Miguel and Tulio (Road to El Dorado) are Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Eugene brings Rapunzel to meet his dads.  He doesn't know if he should be excited to see his dads again, or scared of what will happen.... mabey a little of both.





	Meeting the In-Laws

"Ok. My parents are... weird to say the least. One of them is charming, suave, and without a care in the world. The other is the complete opposite." Rapunzel smiled. 

"Eugene calm down. Im sure your mom and dad will love me. And if not, then.... oh well!" She smiled. Eugene smiled awkwardly. What she didn't know, was that he had two dads. He never lied when he said he had been an orphan. But he got adopted when he was a baby by two pretty amazing guys.

"Ok... here goes nothing." When he walked in the small house, there was yelling coming from a room. It was in spainish, so Rapunzel didn't understand what was being said.

"Im home!" Eugene said, shutting the door behind them.

"Eugene!"

"Miguel no!" There was a loud crash as a blond came in and hugged Eugene tight. His blonde hair was slowly turning white with age. When he pulled away, he put his finger in the brunette's face.

"You are in SO much trouble!"

"You teamed up with the Stabbington brothers?! Really?! Didn't I warn you to stay away from anyone with he last name Stabbington?!" Another man walked in. He had black hair that was slowly turning grey.

"Yeah I know. Im sorry. You told me to stay out of the spot light and I didn't."

"You are going to be the reason I die young!" Miguel smirked.

"Young? I think it's a little to late for that Tulio." Tulio went to say soething,finger rised. Then, he closed his mouth and smirked.

"Like you're one to talk." Eugene laughed at the two.

"Anyway, dad, pops,i wanted you to meet someone." He gestured to the short haired girl next to him. Tulio crossed his arms to observe her. Miguel just smiled.

"Hello! I'm Miguel! Ignore Tulio he always looks like that." Rapunzel snickered.

"So you steal the crown and wind up with the princess?" Miguel blinked a little in shock. But it didn't seem like they cared. 

'Most people-.' 

"Bow down and say 'oh I'm sorry princess, how rude of me!'?" Turlio said in a mocking posh voice. Miguel laughed at the taller man. She nodded with a blush. She didn't know that she had said that out loud.

"Yeah we spent five days as gods. We get it." She looked to Eugene confused. He waved the comment off.

"Don't ask."

"He's right. It's a long story that has to do with maps, horses, and a city of gold." Tulio said, picking dust out of his nail. She laughed.

"I like your parents Eugene. Why didn't you bring me to meet them sooner?"

"Yes Eugene, why didn't you?" Miguell asked, arms crossed. Tulio had his hands on his hips. Eugene visablly shrunk back, trying to seem smaller in his parents' gaze.

"I didn't know how she would react to you two. I mean you two are...essentric." 

"Says the one who ran around with the Stabbington brothers."

"Tulio let it go." And that started a rant about hanging, ugly guys, and somthing to do with logs? It was a long story. But Rapunzel knew one thing.

She was so glad to be marrying into this family.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this.


End file.
